


Could Be Worse

by animenutcase



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Community: snkkink, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animenutcase/pseuds/animenutcase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, it's not a fill for the Dangan Ronpa Kink Meme this time! It's for the AOT kink meme instead. The original prompt was<br/>"Takes place during their training years.</p><p>Reiner snores at night and Eren tries pinching his nose shut to try and shut him up. Except the only thing this accomplishes is Reiner pulling Eren down onto the bed with him and snuggling with him.</p><p>I mean come on Reiner would be the perfect snuggling partner look what you've gotten yourself into Eren"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could Be Worse

The first time it happens, it's because Reiner is snoring. It's almost like he's unaware of how he's keeping the people around him awake. Fed up, Eren decides to pinch his nose to see if that will help, whether to stop the snoring or wake him up.

It ends up being the latter, in a sense. Reiner opens his eyes slowly and looks at Eren lazily for a few seconds before grabbing Eren by the arm and pulling him into his cot. The next thing Eren knows is that Reiner's chest is in his face. He hears the snickering of some of the other guys.

He hisses for them to do something, but one of them remarks that the snoring has stopped and if it bothers Eren that much, he can get himself out of it just fine.

Eren silently vows to kick the guy's ass during hand-to-hand combat the following day, but had to admit that he had a point. And it's not like Reiner's feeling him up or anything. Eventually, he lets himself relax and falls asleep.

Reiner apologizes the next morning, and Eren shrugs it off.

The second time is an accident. Eren's returning from using the bathroom and trying to slip back into his cot as quietly as possible. Unfortunately, he doesn't see Bertolt's ankle until he's tripped over it.

"Very graceful." Reiner groans Eren readjusts his position so it's not so awkward.  
"It's not my fault that Bertolt's secretly a Titan."

Reiner stiffens, and Eren chuckles.

"Come on, it's a joke."  
"Obviously." Reiner smiles dryly. "But how do I know you won't try to get a head start on killing Titans the second I let you go?"  
"You know I won't do that."  
"Hmm, I don't think so." Reiner develops a pseudo-thoughtful look on his face. "I should probably keep you right here tonight."

Eren gives a small protest, but in the end he makes himself comfortable.

The two are the butt of everyone's jokes for weeks on end.

The third time is not an accident at all. It's the winter before graduation, and it's cold as hell. Eren isn't quite sure how Armin has managed to fall asleep, but Eren has been left freezing with no one to talk to.

"Can't sleep either?"

Or so he thinks.

When Eren expresses surprise that Reiner (of all people) is having trouble sleeping, Reiner remarks that the cold itself isn't bothering him, it's the fact that his regular cuddle partner isn't with him.

"I'd hardly call myself your "regular" partner." Eren mutters to himself.  
"But you're moving over here." Reiner smiles as he wraps his arms around him.

Eren had been able to handle the jokes from the last time, but the way everyone just smiles and nods when Eren denies that there's anything between them is bit much.

The fourth time Reiner tries to pull Eren into his arms, Eren calls him a monster and tries to gouge out his eyes with just the stumps where his arms haven't grown back.

Reiner doesn't try to hold him after that.


End file.
